theofficialfilmdirectorsfandomcom-20200215-history
View content advisory for The Jigsaw Piece II (Full Sequence)
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 10/10. A scene from a porn film is shown: we see a man and a woman kissing passionetely. They remove each others clothes and continue to kiss. The man then begins to perform anal sex on her and he tells her "I'm going to fuck you up" as he rides her from behind. They both moan. A man and a woman kiss passionetely on bed. The woman then says she wants to play it rough. The man slaps her and then begins to perform anal sex on her (this could be considered as sex play). Brief pornographic images of oral and anal sex are shown on a videotape that is playing. The entire film has talks about pornography. The film in film is filmed and started with a sex scene: a woman crawls towards Milos and performs oral sex on him (we can see his penis and can hear sucking). He then sees a child watching the ordeal and stops, but the woman bites his erection (shown in full detail) and she then begins to masturbate him (we see semen spurting onto the woman's face). A brief implication of a woman performing oral sex on Milos in the dark (Peter is watching out), but this turns out to be a dream. The most graphic scene is when the director shows Milos a video of a woman giving birth to a baby (shown in full detail) and a man then rapes the baby (we do not see anything, but we can see the baby's facial expression and we hear it crying). While being drugged, (during filming) Milos rapes a woman brutally and beating her and finally cutting her head off with a hacksaw. While being drugged, (during filming) a woman asks Milos if she wants to have sex with her daughter. The daughter puts her hand around Milos' clothed penis, but he refuses. During filming, Milos takes his penis (shown in detail) and threatens to cut it off with a sharp knife (he does not). Milos begins to masturbate (his hands are shown in his pants and there is some movement). Milos and a masked man rape a body (later turns out to be his wife and son). Extremely disturbing qua idea! Milos is shown completely nude for an extended period at the end of the movie (his erect penis, public hair and buttocks completely visible from a distance). A man states to start rape the dead bodies of the main characters (not shown). Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. The scene of the first film of Dr. Gordon cutting off his feet is shown (just as graphic as in the first film). It is often discussed that the film ''The Jigsaw Piece (First Sequence) ''is one of the most violent films this years and that is very influenced on young viewers. (this is the first film). In order to be part of the sequel, Bukovy cuts off a piece of skin in the form of a piece of puzzle from Milos (shown in graphic detail, with skin getting cut open and blood coming out). While raping a woman, Milos begins to beat her (we see bruises on her back) and then is handed a hacksaw and then cuts her head off (we see the saw cutting in her skin and we see blood spraying against the wall and we see tissue getting cut with it. We then see the dismembered head laying on the bed, with blood and tissue everywhere). Extremely graphic! A very intense scene involves Milos threatening to cut off his penis with a sharp knife (he does not, but he holds the sharped edge of the knife against his penis and we can see a bloody cut on his genitals). (later in the film, he pees blood because of this). A man is beaten and kicked by two men (we hear the beating and we see blood on his face for the rest of the film). Leigh Whannell is chained to a shackle and he is shown here for the rest of the film. When he witnesses the end rape scene with the wife and child, he cuts off his foot. We see him sawing through the skin (blood sprays and he rips away tissue and uses a spoon to cut the bone in two). All shown in graphic detail. Two men rape two covered bodies (one of them has blood coming out of its buttocks). A woman is injected with a syringe in the neck (we see her screaming in pain and blood oozes out and she rips out the needle). She is later shown again with blood everywhere on her body. A man is "sawed apart" with a hacksaw (also used in the first film) until his body is completely torn to shreds. We see blood spray against the wall and we later see the aftermath: his body with intestines and flesh, bone and blood hanging out. Extremely disgusting! A man's throat is slit open (we see blood gushing out in graphic detail and he coughs up blood). Milos is shown bloodied throughout the end of the film. We hear a gunshot and we later see three dead bodies on a bed laying in a pool of blood. Profanity: Profanity: 10/10. The uses of F-words and sex-talk are constant throughout the entire film. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 6/10. Some alcohol drinking. The "insane" film director has a passion for drinking whiskey. Throughout the last part of the film, Milos is constantly drugged causing him to become agressive, violent and sexually active. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 10/10. ''The Jigsaw Piece: Full Sequence ''was a very controversial film when it got released, because of its graphic depicition of violence, rape, necrophilia and child molestation. It is way way more disturbing and graphic then the first film. The film is very realistic because in this movie the first installment is actually really a movie, so it almost looks like that this movie is real. The film has the atmosphere of a snuff-film and contains themes like that. The film has scenes involving sex which could be compared to pornography. The scene with the baby getting raped is extremely disturbing and shocking. The rape scene which leads to that the woman is beheaded with a hacksaw is extremely graphic, disturbing and explicit. The scene where it turns out that Milos's brother Mark is raping Milos' wife and that Milos is raping his son Peter is very intense, shocking, disgusting and disturbing. Also, the movie is rated NC-17 so nobody under 18 is allowed to see the film, even with parents. But probably parents will find it a very shocking and disturbing movie. total count examination: 46/50.